I Really Do Like Him
by accidently poetic
Summary: Nico is minding his own business then Jason comes up with a plan to get Solangelo canon.
I sat on the grass by Cabin 13 pondering and deep in thought. I rested my head on the butt of my sword. That's when Jason walked over.

"Hey, Nico!" He messed my hair and sat next to me.

"Hey," I replied, not paying much attention.

"So," He bumped my shoulder "how are things going with Will?"

His name caught my attention, "Nothing's changed, we're still friends." I set my sword by my side.

"Oh," He rubbed his chin "well we can't really have that."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him in confusion, he gave me a smirk.

He shot up and shouted "MEDIC, NICO DI ANGELO IS HURT!"

"Grace, I swear to the Gods-"

"WILL SOLACE!" He continued.

Just then, I saw the tan, freckled, blonde running towards us, pushing people out of the way.

He stood above me with a worried expression on his face.

Will was wearing a CHB t-shirt, fringed knee length shorts, and a fanny pack hanging off to the side of his hip. His blonde hair was so curly and messy.

I realized I was staring.

"What happened?" Will asked Jason.

Jason looked down at me, "He got a sword slash on his…"

I gave him the death glare as a warning.

"...chest!" He grabbed Will by the shoulders "Is there anything you can do to help him?!"

"Well, I don't see blood seeping through his shirt so that's good," Will examined.

"Wait-no I'm not-" I tried to say.

"You should take him to the infirmary for a more thorough examination!" Jason exaggerated.

"Yeah, you're probably right,"

I started to stand up, "I'm fine, Jason is just overexaggerating."

"No, you need to be checked out, come on Nico." He took my hand and started walking.

I looked behind me, Jason was doing a little dance, I glared at him and mouthed, _You're dead, Grace._ He shrugged.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Will said, his eyes focused deeply on mine.

"Well," I started "I was sitting on the grass minding my own buisness, then Jason walked over and started yelling for you to check out my non-existent wound that is on my chest."

"Well, I think you're just trying to get out of going to the infirmary or something." He told me as we arrived.

"Not true, Solace."

We walked in and he brought me to a small room in the back and sat me on the bed.

He closed the door and walked over to me, "Take off your shirt,"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to see your wound, take off your shirt."

I grumbled a curse under my breath as I took my shirt off, revealing my scrawny, boney, pale figure.

"I don't see a wound." He noticed "maybe I should look closer."

He laid me down and he got his face closer to my chest.

"What are you doing!?" I stammered

He didn't pull his face up so his breath hit my chest, "I am examining you, I still don't see a wound."

"Because there isn't one!" I told him.

"Hmmmm…" He wondered while he stroked his hand down my chest "still not sure if I believe you…"

"Seriously?" I rested my head.

"Just in case, I should kiss your chest, my kiss can heal."

"OoOh NO!" I lightly pushed him away and sat up quickly to put my shirt back on.

"Hey! Doctor's orders!"

I stood up and stormed out of the infirmary, "This is ridiculous, where's Grace!?"

Will Solace ran after me, "Hey!" He caught up with me and asked, "Why do you hate me, Nico?"

I stopped in my tracks and he almost ran into me, "I don't hate you!"

"Then why do you always run away from me?"

I growled, "Because-because I like you!" I snapped around and grabbed him by the shirt. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes for a second before I yanked him into a kiss.

His lips were soft, unlike some of his other parts. I brought up my other hand and ran it through his hair. We both stood there, lip to lip. He wrapped his arms around me and I wanted to stay like this forever but I let go of the kiss and pushed him away.

I heard a squeal. I turned around and saw Jason.

I growled again and started pacing towards him.

"Wait!" Will grabbed my hand and I turned my head to face him "I really like you too." He pulled me into a hug.

"I like you more," I told him.

"Is everything going to be a battle?" He laughed as he kissed my forehead. And in that moment, I almost forgot about killing Jason Grace.


End file.
